Playing in the Park
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - future fiction about their family  sorry its a bad summary but I can't think of a good one right now


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. I was at the doctor's office, flipping through a really old magazine and I saw a really cute picture of Amy Jo Johnson in her SRU uniform going down the slide with her daughter. While sitting in the park watching mothers play with their children, this popped into my head.

BTW – writer's block STINKS! For some reason I can't seem to write out the next chapter of Just a Virus but I'll get there eventually.

* * *

"Wow! That was subtle" Andy said sarcastically.

Sam glanced at his wife. "What was subtle?"

"Traci and Oliver just left together. Your partner and my partner, leaving the scene without us."

Sam smirked. "He's only my partner until we get the new batch of rookies. Besides, don't you want to spend time with me?"

Andy smiled. "Of course. I was merely commenting on their methods to give us alone time on the job."

Sam extended his hand and the two walked hand in hand to Sam's squad car. They had just finished wrapping up a breaking and entering and now everyone involved had to go back to the barn and fill out the paperwork. Andy savored these stolen moments with Sam while on the job.

Sam held the door opened for her and kissed her cheek lightly before she got into the car. He closed her door and then headed for the driver's side.

As soon as Sam started the car, Andy slipped her hand into his. The silence was comfortable as both of them silently thanked their partners for letting them drive back to the barn together.

As Sam drove, he thought about how lucky his was that the beautiful woman sitting beside him had agreed to marry him. That was almost six years ago and he was thankful everyday that he had managed to break through her automatic defenses and she hadn't run from him.

They were a few blocks away from the station, sitting at a traffic light, when Andy glanced out the window and gasped. "Sam, turn right."

Sam glanced at her, but, when the light turned green, he signaled and made a right onto a side street.

Andy directed him to stop in front of a small park. Sam had no idea why she wanted him to stop. As he turned to her, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and then answered "Swarek".

Andy glanced at him as opened her door and stepped out of the car. "Be right back."

As soon as she neared the fence that separated the park from the street, one of the children on the slide looked up. "Mommy" she cried as she ran to the fence.

A grin spread on Andy's face as she walked to the gate. She opened the gate and scooped up her daughter whispering "hi princess".

Andy stood that way for a long moment until her daughter pulled away. Her teacher walked up to the two of them. "Hello Mrs. Swarek, or should I call you officer?"

Andy turned to the woman as she set her daughter down. "Mrs. Roberts, how are you?"

"Good. What are you doing here?"

Andy glanced at the car and saw Sam had his back to her as he spoke on the phone. "We were in the area so when I saw your van, I wanted to stop by."

"Well, now that you are here, can you do me a favor?"

Andy looked surprised. "What kind of favor?"

"We are starting a unit about safety next week. I was wondering if you and your husband would be able to come in, in uniform and with your car, and talk to the students. Allison will love it."

Andy nodded. "I'll ask but it should be fine." She stopped when her daughter tugged on her pants.

"Mommy?" Andy smiled at her daughter and squatted down to talk to her. "Can you catch me when I go down the slide?"

With a quick glance at the squad car, Andy nodded.

Her daughter had gone down the slide twice when Andy heard a car door slam. She looked up, Allison in her arms, to see Sam walked towards her.

"Daddy!" Allison cried.

Sam walked over and kissed her forehead. "How's my four year old princess?"

"I'll be five soon Daddy."

Sam smiled. "I know. As much as we both want to play with you, Mommy and I have to go back to work." He pulled her out of Andy's arms and gave her a hug and a kiss. Since Andy returned to work a year after Allison's birth, she had only worked part time. Andy would see their daughter tonight but Allison would probably be asleep by the time Sam came home from work.

"See you later Princess" Andy murmured. Sam put an arm around her and walked her to the car. He was about to open the door for her when she leaned against the car with a sigh. He followed her line of sight and saw she was watching their daughter play with her friends.

"How'd you know she was here? The nursery is a few blocks away."

Andy waved to her daughter and then glanced at him. "I recognized Mrs. Roberts' minivan. Who called?" She was curious. It couldn't have been anyone in the station and Sarah had called them this morning.

Sam glanced at her and then gently pulled her away from the car so he could open her door. "Get in, we were due back already. I'll tell you in the car."

Andy waved one last time to her daughter and slid into her seat. She saw Sam wave as he rounded the car and got in. She waited until he pulled away before asking "so who called?"

"Emily."

"Emily?"

"Starling."

Andy glared at him. Ever since Anton Hill was arrested four years ago, Sam and Emily spoke periodically. "I know who Emily is. I was wondering why she called."

"She's getting married to that doctor she met. She wanted us to know."

Andy smiled. She rarely spoke to Emily but right after Anton Hill was arrested, Emily called Andy and told her that she and Sam were like siblings and Andy better not hurt her 'brother'. "Anything else?"

"She's inviting us to the wedding and she's pregnant." To his surprise, Andy didn't respond.

Sam waited a minute. When he pulled to a stop for a red light, he glanced at his wife. She was staring out the window. He gently pulled one of her hands towards him and laced his fingers with hers. "Andy, sweetheart, what's wrong?" The light turned green and he began driving again. He squeezed her hand lightly, to remind her that he was there for her.

Andy took a deep breath. "Do you ever think about it?"

"About what?"

"Having more children."

Sam was shocked. This was not the conversation he anticipated. Knowing that they were about to have an important conversation, he pulled over. "What brought this on?"

Andy wouldn't look at him. "Watching Allison play with her friends at the park and hearing Emily's pregnant. Sam, I don't want Allison to be an only child. I always wanted a sibling." To her chagrin, she burst into tears.

Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and moved closer to her. He tilted her head and kissed her. When she broke away, he held her chin so that she had to look directly into his eyes. "You know what Oliver told me before I got married? 'Secret to a happy life, keep your girl happy, whatever she wants: babies, new roof, more babies…'. Whatever you want Andy."

"Really?"

Sam grinned at her. "I was waiting for you to ask." He buckled his seatbelt and began driving.

When they reached the station, Andy groaned. When Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow she gave a small smile. "Do you know how many hours I'm gonna have to wait to have you to myself?"

* * *

A.N. Love? Hate? Let me know - reviews make my day!


End file.
